Mewthree
by Lyric97
Summary: Giovanni wishes to make a comeback for Team Rocket, so his lab attempts once more to clone Mew. As a scientist becomes too attached to Mewthree, and Giovanni becomes increasingly worried about the Pokemon's temper, things get a little worrisome. What will become of poor, innocent Mewthree? (If someone could make a better, more detailed cover, I'd appreciate it. PM me for details.)
1. Mewthree Awakens

I don't quite remember when it was I first became aware. I don't know where I was, or who those people were outside of my tube. I only know they seemed worried. They mentioned something about a 'predecessor' named Mewtwo. Over time, I learned their language, and understood more about these humans.

Mewtwo came before me. He was powerful, and frightening. The female who stands outside my tank, Felicia, mentioned how he destroyed the lab. I like this one. She talks to me every day, after the others leave. Her tales intrigue me. Lore of how this region came to be, how frightened we are of me become a monster. It is nice to have company.

Now, it is the morning of day 68, if I am counting correctly. As the sun rise shines through the tiny window near the ceiling, the humans filter into the lab, one by one. They come to my tank, and observe me for changes.

"W-were her eyes open yesterday?"

"No, I don't think so. She's developing rapidly, isn't she?"

"What if she's a monstrosity?"

"Y-you don't think she'll destroy the lab like Mewtwo, do you?"

As the humans begin worrying and fretting over my potential corruption, Felicia steps in, as always, to rescue me.

"Nonsense. This specimen is much more controlled than the last one. On top of that, her power is slightly less intense, and much easier to regain control over. Look into her eyes! The last one did not seem so innocent, so curious."

If I were able to use the word friend, I believe perhaps it would apply to Felicia. I've yet to learn the others' names, but they've yet to approach me as an individual life, and not an experiment.

The day passes, and the moon rises. As the chatter of various Hoothoot and Noctowls begin, the humans leave my domain. Felicia remains, as always, to speak with me.

"Mewthree, you open your eyes now. Do you see this lab? This strange room of tubes and machines? This is your birthplace. We gave you life. I..I see you like a child. I can't have children. I am infertile, Mewthree. That means life can't grow inside me as it does others. I promise not to let them dispose of you. I'll protect you with my life."

I give her a sad, concerned stare. She cannot bring new life to this world through her body? If I've learned anything in the past few days, it's that our existence is only to continue our species. Does that mean she can't do that? How terrible that must feel. Can..can I do that?

"So, tonight, I'll tell you the story of the Beginning. Arceus is our God, Mewthree. He is a deity. He created everything! He began with Dialga and Palkia, who made time and space, respectively..."

I close my eyes and allow her story to come to life in my mind. I smile and tuck my head down into my crossed arms as she tells me the tale of newness and life's beginning. The last thing I remember hearing before drifting into slumber was how Regigigas came about to move the continents into place...


	2. Uncontrollable, Emotional, Dangerous

I awake before the sun has risen to find Felicia asleep beside me. She looks so content; could she possily be happy in this life of servitude to this unseen man, Giovanni? He sounds so violent when I hear the others speak of him. Stories of stealing pokemon and mutilating them, threatening trainers and holding them hostage, it all sounds so awful. Thinking about it hurts! I feel the pain radiate through my body. I begin to glow with a violet light, I feel myself shaking...

"Mewthree?! Are you okay? Calm down!"

Felicia rushes to her computer and begins typing in commands for this tank's machinery to execute. I feel a sharp pain in my back, and it travels up to my brain. I feel numbed, and the pain lessens. The world becomes bleak and dull, and I stop caring so much. Felicia..why does she look so sad? Why am I so tired?

I awake to find the lab full of people. They are circled together, discussing something. I wonder what? A strange, new man walks in the door, and everyone turns to him and bows in a respectful manner. Is this the Giovanni? He walks with such confidence, such power! Surely he isn't so evil.

"Giovanni! Something seems off."

"Yes?" He replies, seemingly unconcerned.

"This morning, Mewthree began to glow, and her power was radiating from her. She's getting harder to control."

"Hmm..." He walks to the window. "Do you think you can control her for a few more days?"

"P-perhaps..But we need to adjust a few more things in order to properly detain her when she gets upset."

"Upset? Implying this power was due to her being unhappy?"

"Well, her brainwaves show that she was scared, and sad. We can't figure out exactly what she was thinking about, but it appears as though strong emotions make her lose control of herself and her powers."

"You have a week, then we take her out for training."

"So soon, sir? She's not ready yet! She's only barely opened her eyes," Felicia speaks up. She seems so unafraid of confonting her boss.

"She'll be fine."

"What if she gets hurt? She isn't ready, Giovanni, I mean it. She doesn't even seem so programmed for fighting. She's an intellectual being."

"Don't get so attached to it, Felicia. Don't forget, we may still scrap the project. Also, I want her to be intellectual. Her powers are to be psychic. I want to use her to control others."

Felicia seems discouraged, and no longer so willing to object to her boss. He approaches me, and hits a button on my tank. Ouch! A shock spreads through my body, and I scream; it is an unearthly, hell-ish scream, so alarming Giovanni jumps back. Suddenly, my world turns begins fading as the humans crowd around a strange machine that must have been brought in before I awoke. Why didn't I notice that earlier? It looks so..zz...so painful...


	3. Time for Training

"Giovanni, I think she's ready. She's waking up."

Felicia stands over me as I open my eyes, mouthing the words, "I'm sorry," over and over. What's going on? Why am I strapped to this machine? How long have I been out?

"Ah, Mewthree. Nice to finally have a chance to become aqquainted with you. I am Giovanni, leader of Team Rocket. We seek to change the world, and improve it. Do you understand?"

I struggle to make my mouth cooperate. Words are more difficult to make then I thought!

"I thought..you were..e-evil." As the words come out, I jump, startled by the sounds coming from my face. Do I sound so strange? So feminine? I sound young, yet I feel so old, and tired..Why do I feel drained?

Giovanni chuckles. "Evil? No, no, dear child. I am simply misunderstood, as you will be at first, if you escape."

I give him a questioning look.

"You see, people don't like what they don't know. What they don't understand. You, Mewthree, would be new, and therefore frightening. They would fear you..hate you."

"H-hate..me?"

"Yes. But I, I understand you. I'm quite experienced in creating new pokemon. Together, we can change the world. We can enlighten them."

I don't understand. He sounds so sincere, but he feels so wrong. I can feel his thoughts, his emotions. He feels dirty, rotten. He is like a corpse, left outside to rot and be infested by bugs. I look around. Can I escape? The only way out is the door..or, the window! But I have never even walked. Is it worth it?

"Come, Mewthree. Walk with me."

Giovanni unstraps me and I try to stand. Shaky at first, I fall and bump my head. Felicia runs over, helps me up, and holds my hand to steady me as I take my first steps. The ground is cold, and rough. I'm not used to these solid surroundings.

Weeks pass, and I begin to grow more powerful as Giovanni teaches me to control my powers. We go through several interns, as I seem to have a habit of driving them insane when I first try to influence minds and people's behaviors. Many jumped off the cliff I've learned our base is built on, while others simply sit in corners mumbling jibberish.

I hope I can get a grip on these powers, as hurting others makes my body scream in agony. I feel their pain, cry their tears. I hate this. Why can't I just be left alone?

It is day 12 of training. Today, Giovanni brings in Felicia. No. No, surely he doesn't intend for me to practice on her..

"Mewthree! Bad news. We're out of interns I'm afraid, so you'll have to practice on Mrs. Felicia. Surely you don't mind."

I'm astonished. "Giovanni!"

"Now, now. Remember our discussion?"

I flinch at the memory. He beat me, insisting I call him master. He's a terrible, terrible man... "M-master..There must be another person I can practice on. Felicia has been so kinda to me, I don't want to-"

Giovanni slaps me across the face. "Never! Never question my intentions. I will be insulted in such a way no longer! I am the leader! I know best!"

Tears roll down my face as I comply. I give Felicia an apologetic look as I influence her thoughts, trying to make her select certain answers on her keypad. The answers to the test are randomized, and it is my job to make sure they select the correct ones every time, to ensure it wasn't chance. I look away, worried Felicia will scream in pain as the others have, but I try with all my might to avoid causing that. Minutes pass, with nothing. Suddenly, I hear a ding.

"Congratulations! You pass today's test with flying colors!"

I turn to Felicia and smile. I did it!


	4. The First Tantrum

"No!"

I turn to Giovanni in shock.

"No, you were supposed to drive her crazy! Kill her! You must feel pain, loss, in order to fully prepare yourself for battle. Kill her! Now!"

I look at him, more confused than ever. Is he serious? He must be, because he comes over and shoves me towards her.

"Kill her!"

His words echo in my mind as they sink in. Kill her. Felicia. The one who loves me, the closest thing I have to a mother. Kill her?

"No."

"NO?" He bellows at me, his words echoing and bouncing from wall to wall. "Fine!" He pulls out something I've never seen before, a strange, small device that looks dangerous. I can sense his intentions, he's going to hurt her!

"NO! No, Giovanni! Stop! Felicia..is my..FRIEND!"

He points his device at her, as I feel a trembling in my body. I feel like I might burst. I take a step forward, and he looks at me with a terrible grin, and gets ready to pull the trigger...

"NO! MOTHER!"

I dart in front of the woman who cares for me as if I was her own, and I release this pent up frustration against the malicious Giovanni.

In a powerful rage, my power floods from my body, through my hands and eyes and everywhere. The training room fills with a pale purple light. I hear things breaking, exploding. Is this me? Am I doing this? Why am I so angry?!

The smoke clears and the room is once again visible, but broken beyond repair and unrecognizable. Giovanni is knocked out, leaning against one of the two remaining walls. Felicia is under a few beams, and I rush to her side.

"Mewthree..They..they won't keep you, not after that. B-be ready..to run.."

She passes out, but not before I move the beams and rush her to the doctors on base.

Worried of what comes next, I retreat to my tank. The liquid in here is always so calming, so relaxing..

A human I'm unfamiliar with walks in. "Mewthree, you are to report to the main room for a trial on whether or not we terminate you. Be there by sun down, before the Noctowl come out."

Well, this certainly can't go well. I only hope Felicia is there to support me.


	5. Punishment

"Step forward, Mewthree, for your sentencing."

It's been a long day, anticipating my trial since I awoke, and now, after hearing both sides of the case, I know I am doomed. As Felicia spoke on my behalf, the expressions on the jurors' faces and the emotions emanating from them revealed that they had already decided. No amount of arguing could change their mind; their doubts had been ever present from the moment I was planned.

They didn't just use evidence from the temper tantrum event. They used recorded brain waves showing my unstable moods, as well as previous situations with Mewtwo and how this could go down the same path. Why don't they understand I'm not like that monster? I do have a bit of a temper, we've learned that, but I don't have such malicious intentions.

"Mewthree, for destroying the training room, being a threat, and disobeying the leader, we - the 12 jurors and I - have decided it would be better if this experiment was terminated. We're sorry for the inconvenience."

Inconvenience? INCONVENIENCE? They're going to kill me, and they think it's inconvenient?! I don't even know how to respond to this, and the shock was so great that I could only stand like a statue as they dragged me to the lab.

When I finally snapped back to my sensible self, they already had me strapped down to a table. Humans were everywhere, setting up machines, calculating things, preparing to take my life away. Why? What did I do, other than protect my friend? Is that so bad? Are friends so wrong to have?

Giovanni enters, and his power, as always, fills the room. He pulls behind him a sobbing Felicia. What is he doing? Surely he's done torturing me.

"Now, Felicia, this is what happens when you get attached to experiments, to monstrosities."

No. _No._ There's nothing I can do when I'm strapped to a chair, no way to help her.

"You have the privledge of injecting the chemicals into her bloodstream that will break her system down, organ by organ."

"M-must you be so cruel?" Felicia pleaded. A nod of Giovanni's head was all she received in response. "No!" She tries to flee, and he grabs her wrist, pulls her back, and slaps her. I feel myself tense up.

He puts the syringe in her hand and forces it shut. Is this really happening? He pushes her towards me. This can't be real, it's a dream! Felicia must have told me another scary story about Giovanni before I went to sleep. Yes, that's it.

"I'm so sorry.." Felicia whispered. She kissed my forehead, as mothers do. She took my hand, as mothers do. But then, instead of injecting the formula into me, she turns it towards herself and stabs her forearm.

"Felicia! No!"

She collapses to the floor, instantly in pain. I look in dismay as she grasps at her stomach. The room begins to fade, til all that's left is me and Felicia. I break out of my contraption with ease, and kneel by her side. I do something then I've never done before; I hugged her. I hugged her, and I cried.

"Felicia," I said, "Why?"

But she was too stunned to respond appropriately.

"Mewthree. Did..did you do this?"

I look around. We stand on a few floating tiles amongst a space unknown to me. I suppose I did do this. Perhaps I finally went crazy. Maybe this IS a dream.

"Mewthree..I knew you had power, but not like this. I didn't think they'd actually..try to make you able to do such a thing.. You..you can alter reality. Please..promise me..you'll l-learn to control it?"

I grasped her hand and promised, holding her for what felt like eternity after her eyes fluttered shut for the last time. I promise, Felicia. I'll get out of here, I'll fight, and survive. And as I struggle to survive, I'll struggle to learn control. For Felicia. For..for my friend..


	6. Escape

I snap back to reality to find everyone staring at me, stunned.

"H-how did you get out of the-"

I put my hand up to silence him. I've heard enough from this fool of a man, this cruel and cowardly being I was created by. I'm out of here. I use my Psybeam to make a hole in the wall, and I start to walk away. After the initial shock had worn off, Giovanni realized he needed to catch me.

"Mewthree! Where do you think you're going? Get back here!"

I keep walking, totally unworried by his anger, until he starts actually trying to catch me. Realizing he won't be able to run fast enough, he releases a series of Houndoom and Persian to catch me, and even a few Fearow. I out-maneuver them with ease, darting through trees and jumping from branch to branch.

Unfortunately, I had chosen a bad direction, for this path I had taken ended in a canyon.

"Well, shit."

I turn, and all the remaining pokemon who hadn't gotten lost were crowded around me. I'm still not the best flyer, and I doubt I could make it all the way across this canyon to saftey. Especially not with the Fearow attacking me!

A Persian lunges at me, barely missing me and falling into the canyon below. I fight off what I can, but it's too much. The pokemon are to many, and too strong. I faint, unable to stop Giovanni from catching me and eliminating me.

When I awake, not only am I surprised to have awaken at all, but instead of being back in the lab, I'm still laying on the ground. Standing over me is a strange Pokemon I've never seen before; he is tall and similar to me, except he has a tube-like thing protruding from his head to his neck. Is...is this the legendary Mewtwo?!

"Who are you? Thank you!" I exclaim, unable to hide my gratitude.

The pokemon only looks down at me, and solemnly mumbles, "Run. Run while you can, and never, ever look back."

He then disappears, as fast as he must have arrived. He seemed so powerful, so fast. Who was he? WAS he Mewtwo? Why did he save me?

I then realized I was wasting time. I gotta get going! I gotta get outta here. I can already hear more pokemon in the distance; was he sending reinforcements so soon? How long was I out? Maybe it's my imagination. Either way, I get moving and run as quickly as I can, gliding along the ground as I try to find a way across the canyon.

Off to the side, barely in my range of vision, I see a poorly crafted bridge of vines. Perhaps if I run over it fast enough, it will hold me... I get started, trying not to get tangled in the mess. Two thirds of the way across, I feel the bridge get a lot heavier, and I stop. Behind me, I see that a large pokemon has begun following me onto the bridge. A dopey and slow-looking beast, I assume it is a Slaking. At least, that's what it looks like.

I try to hurry across the bridge, but this must have angered the Slaking, because it began beating its chest and shaking the bridge. What now?! I try backing away slowly, in hopes of it not noticing my movement much. No such luck there, either. Oh, Arceus save me! Now what? Now what?!

I feel the vines snapping, on its end and not mine, thankfully. I send a psybeam in the direction of the breaking vines, feeling bad for harming the poor fellow but wanting to get out of here as soon as possible. Survival of the fittest. I have to be the best, I have to be strong.

I grip the vines tightly and hope mine don't break as well. They don't. I begin climbing, and finally I find myself on the other side of my last obstacle between me and freedom! I've done it. I've escaped. I've survived...for now.


	7. Welcome to the City!

Now, at the other side of the canyon, I contemplate what to do. To the east, I see more trees. To the west, towards a setting sun, I see lights and buildings. Are there people there? Good people, unlike Giovanni and his minions?

I start towards the lights, in hopes of reaching it by dawn. The journey is, thankfully, uneventful. I come across a few curious Pachirisu, and a flock of Pidgey, but nothing with the intent of harming me. They don't seem to fear me. I am grateful for that.

The sun has been down long enough for the moon to be high in the sky by the time I reach the lights. There is a long, black river crossing through the middle, and even at this hour, metal boxes with wheels travel across them. I dart through the traffic, and run into a bush nearby.

"Hey! Get ya own bush, kiddo."

I turn to see a man, half asleep in the bush. He has on black glasses and has a large, golden, bent tube beside him.

"Oh! S-sorry. I only just got here. Um, where..where is here?"

"Why, this is the great New Blue City. It was only recently finished; they've been trying to build this town for years. You sound funny, stranger, you foreign?" He mumbles as he cocks his head.

"Oh, um, I'm not familiar with that word, so maybe? I'm a pokemon, so your language isn't the easiest thing for me just yet, but it is the only language I know."

"A talkin' pokemon, wouldja lookit that!" He cackles. "Well, I'm Frankie. I'm an ole homeless jazz player. I suppose you could share my bush tonight, kiddo, but tomorrow we'll find you ya own ally to stay in. Frankie don't care so much for friends."

No friends? Does no one have a friend in this world? From what Felicia had said, it sounded like a common occurrence, but my experiences are proving otherwise. Nonetheless, I thank Frankie for his hospitality, and fall asleep in the bush.

By the time I wake, the sun is high in the sky and it's hot enough outside to cook a Fearow egg on the concrete. Not that that would be a good idea; those things are vicious! I walk with Frankie around the city, trying to ignore the confused looks from humans, and chuckling at the excited, pointing little humans. Suddenly, a man stops us.

"Sir, what in the hell have you got with you?!"

"I don't reckon I could tell you, sir. I'm blind as a Zubat. I dunno what she is, m'self. Found 'er in a bush."

"Sorry to bother you then, she just looks like a thing I saw on the television. Might want to have someone explain that to you, or I believe you might be in for some trouble."

Frankie shakes his head and pushes me along. "Stop me at a tele-store," he whispers, "We'll see what the young fool is talkin' bout."

After explaining television to me, I pull Frankie over to a store filled with them, and he asks the kind lady at the desk if we can watch one for a bit. "You're just in time for the news!" She said. We plop down in a chair and flip on a box with a smaller box. Such strange inventions, these televisions are.

"This just in about an hour ago," the news anchor says, "A man says Team Rocket is at it again, this time genetically engineering yet another super-pokemon. Sir?"

"Yes, she is about 4 feet tall, and purplish in color. Blue eyes, and pointy little ears. We have a photo from before she escaped here," The man says as he holds up a picture of me in my tube. "She is deadly, and is to be returned, dead or alive. We here at the station have a bounty on her, 6000 Poke, and a free trip to Gyara-Grill in South New Blue. She could be anywhere by now, she's resourceful. And -"

"And that's enough of that!" Frankie shouts, as he shuts off the television. "Kiddo, you wanna tell me why that man stopped us about this?"

I stutter over my words as I explain my situation. Frankie makes a sad, pitiful expression and puts a hand on my shoulder. "Mewthree, you only a kid. Ain't no way I'm sending you in, even for all that money. Just keep me in mind when you're takin' over the region," he chuckles.

I grin and shake his hand, and we continue off to find me an ally. Apparently, an ally is like a canyon between buildings, but more foul-smelling. We finally find one at the corner of Beedrill Avenue and Mudkip Street, and I make myself a small bed in the corner, behind a sushi restaurant. Frankie said they throw food out often, so I won't starve, and not many people come back here because of the gang violence in this area.

"I trust you to take care of ya self, ya hear? Keep ol' Frankie in mind, don't ya forget him now. Have a nice life, kiddo," Frankie bows, as he takes his leave.


End file.
